As is well known, it is imperative that a heart attack victim receive immediate aid in the form of cardiopulmonary resuscitation after suffering the attack. However, a great majority of the general public are unaware of, or inept in the necessary procedures to administer the necessary help to the victim, and the time lost in calling and waiting for competent professional help, is often fatal to the victim.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a device which is readily operable to administer cardiopulmonary resuscitation to a heart attack victim.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of this nature which is very easy to use, and which utilizes a commercially available pressurized container of oxygen to accomplish both the pumping action on the heart area of the chest and the administration of oxygen, under pressure, into the lungs of the victim through the nose and mouth.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device which is very simple in operation, is compact in size and is collapsible for easy storage in a relatively small area in a home, office, factory, automobile, etc.